This Is What Happens When We're Bored In Class
by random.randomnesselfsandfun1
Summary: TwilightDork and I have a sub. She's evil. So this is want we do to entertain ourselves and keep our sanity. Conversations and poems! Of randomness, torture, elves, and LOL-y-ness!
1. Bored

**Hiya people! TwilightDork and random./randomnesselfsandfun1 here!**

**Yes, TwilightDork's computer STILL hates sweeteangel1's -as we'll refer to her from now on- name.**

**Anyway. We hate our language sub. She's going to be our sub for a long time. **

**SO....to save our minds from going insane, we write stuff.**

***jumps with jazz hands* Stuff!**

**So here you go! The first chapter.....*drum roll please*.....is a poem!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Bored**

_By sweeteangel1 and TwilightDork_

Bored, I am,  
In this class that's like spam.  
Tired, tired, I may be,  
And this rambling isn't helping me.

"Pay attention!" the teacher screams,  
With an eye that ominously gleams.  
It only serves to make us mad,  
When class is over, I'll be glad.

I stare off into space,  
Wishing I had a mace.  
I'm falling asleep, and getting more tired,  
I wonder if I can get her fired...?

A noun is a noun, and that's a fact,  
But can't we just get over that?  
We learned these things in second grade,  
If life was this easy, I'd have it made.

Worse than the talk about the birds and the bees,  
Can't this just be over PLEASE?  
Bell, bell please ring soon,  
I'll claw my ears out with a spoon.

If everyone is supposed to use common sense,  
Then why won't the end just commence?  
All this talking and ranting is hurting my head,  
I wish I could just go home and back to bed.

If only I'd taken some meds this morning,  
Then maybe this lecture wouldn't be quite so boring.  
It might be considered drug abuse,  
But maybe, just maybe, it'd have some use.

Outside the sun is starting to shine,  
But here it still feels like I'm totally blind.  
Occasionally the land is sprinkled with rain,  
While being stuck in the classroom is causing me pain.

The teacher says it's like going to the best fair,  
But really it's just causing me great despair.  
Please let me out, I promise I'll be good!  
I'll do everything I can and as I should!

Talking this way may be very rude,  
But honestly it's hard always being a prude.  
If only, if only, I had wings and could fly,  
I'd fly away from these boring lectures and into the sky.

Bored, I am,  
In this class that's like spam.  
Tired, tired I may be,  
And this ranting isn't helping me.

THE END

* * *

**So....what'd you think?**

**Review! We love ya!**

**TwilightDork and sweeteangel1  
**


	2. Elves

**Ta-da! Here is Day 2 under evil teacher's rein!**

**So....here is a poem!**

**With ELVES! *we scream in unison***

**Disclaimer: **

**sweeteangel1: Why do we need a disclaimer?**

**TwilightDork: To make sure we trick the CIA, of course!**

**sweeteangel1: How does that trick the CIA?**

**TwilightDork: It _always _tricks the CIA.**

**sweeteangel1: True. Anyway...**

**TwilightDork: We own everything in this story!**

**sweeteangel1: Except the appearance of random fictional characters!**

**Both: So don't arrest us, freaks!

* * *

**

**Elves **

_By TwilightDork and sweeteangel1_

The children are restless and rolling their eyes,  
Playing with pencils and watching the flies.  
They stare forward, backward, and ahead,  
All silently wishing they were dead.

The elves are excited, and very appeased,  
The situation couldn't be better, if they said 'please'.  
They peek inside the classroom, planning their revenge,  
Fiddling with frightening objects, ready to infringe.

The door creeps open, almost of its own accord,  
And someone glances over, totally bored.  
Her eyes widen involuntarily,  
A small squeak escaping, almost barely.

The tiny elves looks menacing, with a mischievous smile,  
They're already getting a reaction; maybe they'll stick around for a while.  
From the smallest to the most ironic,  
Not one is feeling at all lethargic.

There are a couple of gasps, and some hushed whispering,  
The teacher doesn't notice, her scratch voice blistering.  
The rainbow of little people creep into the back of the room,  
Preparing to inflict almost certain doom.

They crawl up on the counters, and brush off their pants,  
The teacher looks up, and mentally remarks on the ants.  
They stand up straight and short,  
Growling at the students who so blatantly snort.

Now all heads are turned, fixed on the elves,  
Except for the teacher totally fixed on herself.  
All of the elves stand tall and proud,  
Even the ones so poorly endowed.

Rib-cages are elbowed, warm bodies turned  
To look at the proud elves, into the classroom so efficiently wormed.  
The temperature seems to have dropped twenty degrees,  
The feeling is so hostile no one dares even dares to sneeze.

Getting out their weapons, the elves make everyone panic,  
The thought that they might be evil makes the students absolutely manic.  
"Prepare to fire!" an elf screams out in a call,  
Almost as if he wasn't the smallest of all.

All the students freeze, and suck in a breath,  
Closing their eyes, and waiting for imminent death.  
One student giggles with a look all knowing,  
While the others are fearful, waiting for something literally mind blowing.

The missile is launched straight at the teacher,  
Breath is let out, then everyone takes a breather.  
She collapses to the floor in quite a heap,  
From someone's watch comes a faint 'beep'.

The classroom lets out a slowly building roar  
As heads peek over desks to see the teacher on the floor.  
Everyone falls silent as they see her in such a pile,  
Unsure of whether to smile or just throw up bile.

The elves clap and cheer, ad give the students hugs,  
And everyone immediately realizes that they're not mini-thugs.  
Some look bewildered, hesitantly patting their hugging elf's back,  
While others look enchanted, cooing over one named Jack.

People walk by, and everyone quiets,  
A student mimics the teacher, and hopes that they'll buy it.  
A few roll their eyes, knowing the teacher all too well,  
While others don't even notice, too caught up to tell.

When the passersby are gone, a voice come from within the class,  
"Wanna go to Kroger?" a chipper voice asks.  
"ICE CREAM!" the girls all squeal then jump,  
Not realizing the teacher beneath them, getting quite a bump.

They head off to Kroger, laughing and joking,  
The elves following behind, giggling and poking.  
They skip with their ice cream, singing silly songs,  
Forgetting their crazy teacher by playing with whistles and gongs.

At the bell ending class, the teacher awakes,  
Not even nervous or harboring the shakes.  
She jumps with a "Hey!" and starts to talk,  
Not even realizing her children were halfway down the block.

* * *

**Hope you liked! See you next time!**

**T-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!**

**-Sweeteangel1 and TwilightDork-**


End file.
